Ami's Times of Trouble
by Deathworks
Summary: Believing that her powers are too inferior, Ami tries to increase her strength using a home-made formula. But the compound is a failure and makes her grow instead. (End of the first season while Mamoru is controlled by Beryll, macrophile)


Legal note: The following story is a fanfiction based on the Anime and Manga series Bishoujosenshi Se-ra-mu-n/Pretty Soldier Sailormoon. Original creator and copyright holder of the series and all its characters is Takeuchi Naoko. The author wishes to thank Miss Takeuchi for giving us this wonderful set of characters. Hopefully, my lack of information about the outlay of Tokyo will not hinder the reader's enjoyment of this story.  
  
  
Ami's Times of Trouble  
by Deathworks  
  
  
Case 1: An Unfortunate Wish  
  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
The air was filled with a crackling noise and the smell of static elecricity as twisting bolts of lightning hit the grotesque figure. Brightly illuminated, it shook madly for a moment, thrashing its limbs around before collapsing into a charred, smoking heap.  
  
"Now, Sailormoon!"  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!"  
  
The creature was just trying to stand up again as its head turned to face the incoming attack. For a second, its face was twisted in fear and disbelief, then it screamed one last time before dissipating leaving behind an unconscious student.  
  
Kuntsaito looked angrily at Endimion for a second before disappearing in a whirl of darkness without giving Sailormoon even the chance to face him. Smiling spitefully at the scene before him, Tuxedo Mask faded away as well.  
  
As there were no more foes disturbing this evening's peace, the Senshi cheered their victory, knowing that the garden party's guests would be alright once they recovered.  
  
+++  
  
"What good am I anyway? Sure, no one is a match for Usagi's spirit, Usagi's power, but everyone else is at least strong enough to fend off our enemies for some time. Only my powers fail us time and time again.  
  
"We are chosen warriors, actually protecting peace and Usagi, our princess, but if it wasn't for her, I would be completely lost. What use am I? What kind of a warrior am I whose determination fails even before the smallest real problem? ...  
  
"Ami? Are you alright?"  
  
Ami sat up straight as Makoto's question startled her out of her thoughts. Her sudden movement made her leg hit the table. Fortunately, the cafe's tables were fixed with screws, so it wouldn't fall over, but instead the impact really hurt. Looking around quickly, she realized that the others were all staring at her.  
  
"It ... it's nothing really. I was just worrying about Kuntsaito. He is really strong, so we have to be careful."  
  
"We are stronger than him if we work together. Isn't that so, Usagi? ... ... ... Usagi?"  
  
"What? I'm sorry."  
  
"That's typical for you, sleeping with your eyes open. How can a single person be such a simpleton?"  
  
Ami couldn't help but smile as Usagi and Rei fell back into their routine of teasing each other.  
  
"Yes, they are good friends, they can rely on each other.  
  
"Minako, who has more experience in fighting the darkness than anyone else of us. She has been living abroad and is the most mature.  
  
"Makoto, who can even take on a demon without transforming. If any of us fits the definition of a warrior, then it's her.  
  
"Rei, who has psychic powers and an ever- burning spirit. The sheer strength of her will is intimidating. And yet, all her anger hides a friendly heart.  
  
"And finally Usagi. Her friendly and open nature impresses everyone, her innocence is her greatest strength, it would seem. But she too has a strong spirit, not giving in to grief as her beloved Mamoru is still in the clutches of the enemy.  
  
"Who am I? Mizuno Ami, the girl that has always been useless. Always different, always alone. My heart is weak, I fail when facing adversity. I have always had good marks because it seemed easy to me, but there is nothing I have ever achieved.  
  
"They have become my friends, but shouldn't there be giving and taking in such a relationship? Isn't it rather the case however that I am always just taking, being a klutz that needs their help, their protection? Wouldn't they be better off without me?  
  
"They would never say so, of course, but I don't deserve their friendship. If only I could become as strong and independent as they are.  
  
"Becoming strong.   
  
+++  
  
The sun shone brightly down through the trees. Some unseen bird was calling out nearby and the smell of freshness and life was in the air. But Usagi's face showed concern as she turned to Ami.  
  
"Ami! You are not looking good at all! Are you ill? Do you have fever? Should I call a surgeon?"  
  
"No, no, Usagi, I am alright. Really."  
  
"But she is right, Ami. You look pale."  
  
"Ah, Luna. I have just been studying a bit longer the past few days, that's all. But I am finished with those books now, so I will get some more sleep and everything will be alright. Really."  
  
"If you say so. ..."  
  
"It should have cooled down enough when I come home today, so there really is no need to spend the nights awake figuring it out. But it will be worth it.  
  
+++  
  
In her room, Ami looked at a small vial containing a dark green liquid. As she carefully shook it a bit, lights started to glitter inside, like a small lightning storm within a sea of clouds.  
  
"Yes, the color is right. If my calculations are correct that should make me worthy of their friendship. Well, here goes nothing ...  
  
Gulp  
  
"Uh ... terribly bitter. Well, nothing left to do other than to go and get some rest.  
  
+++  
  
"You are really looking better today, Ami."  
  
"I told you, I just needed a little bit more sleep. I am sorry for being late. Any news from the Dark Kingdom, Luna?"  
  
"Nothing yet, but I have a feeling they will strike soon. We have to get into the offensive, we can't just simply wait for them to knock at our door. Thus far, we have been lucky enough to save the people involved, but ... So I want you all to be on the look- out for anything strange. I am sure Kuntsaito is up to something again."  
  
"I see. Well, we better get going then."  
  
+++  
  
"Wa! An open air show! Maybe we can find some clues there!"  
  
"Usagi! You knew there was this show, didn't you? That's why you insisted on going here."  
  
"You are mean, Rei. This is just a coincident."  
  
"How stupid do you think we are? Only someone like you would believe in this 'coincidence'."  
  
"My, my, you two. We have been walking around searching for clues for quite some time now. Why don't we take a rest and watch that show? Then we can continue the search."  
  
"Makoto!!!!"  
  
"Makoto! You are so right. You are not so mean like stupid Rei."  
  
"Usagi!!!!"  
  
After a moment of defiant grumbling, Rei followed the others into the park where the show was taking place.  
  
+++  
  
"Uaa. I am feeling so sleepy."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"!!! It's the show! Usagi, Rei, Makoto! Come on, we have to get away from here and transform! Minako, help me!"  
  
"Rei, come on!"  
  
Usagi was already half- asleep, and Rei and Makoto looked really bad. When Ami and Minako pressured them, however, they were able to respond enough to follow them throw the crowd of people who were standing as if in a trance. Time and time again, Usagi was lagging behind, so that Ami had to hold her hand tight and literally pull her along.  
  
+++  
  
"Phew, that was a close one. Thank you."  
  
Once the group had made its getaway behind some bushes, the girls quickly recovered as the energy draining stopped. Looking out of their hiding place, Minako was able to see that a few people had actually fallen down to the ground.  
  
"We have to stop them now."  
  
"Yes. Moon Prism Power - Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Power - Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Power - Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Power - Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Power - Make Up!"  
  
+++  
  
"You are doing well. Continue draining their energy until all of them are dead. This will surely attract ..."  
  
Kuntsaito stopped midway while instructing his demon as he noticed strong light coming from a group of trees and bushes some hundred meters away. The great power he sensed was all too familiar.  
  
"So, they have finally arrived. Time to settle it.  
  
An evil smile appeared on his face as he focused his dark energies and waited calmly for his enemy's appearance.  
  
+++  
  
"Everyone ready? Then we ... Ami!?!?"  
  
Sailormercury was clutching her stomach with her hands, bending her torso forward. Her face was grimacing as if she was in pain and she was moaning through clenched teeth.  
  
As Sailormoon approached her, what seemed like tiny green flames spread all across Mercury's body. But the flames did not burn her, although sweat was pouring down her face and she was breathing heavily. Then, all of a sudden, she screamed out loud. Her eyes blank, she dropped to her knees, her torso and head now twisting backwards, and her breathing irregular and troubled.  
  
"Ami!! Ouch!"  
  
Seeing her friend fall, Usagi hesitated no longer and jumped forward in order to embrace her friend. The moment she touched the tiny flames, there was something like an electric bolt hitting her and throwing her back some three meters where she landed on her back. Minako was immediately at her side.  
  
"Usagi, are you alright?"  
  
"What's this, maybe Kuntsaito ....... ?"  
  
While Minako and Makoto were checking on Usagi, who was unharmed but unable to turn away from their miserable companion, Rei got into a defensive pose and started looking for the enemy responsible for this.  
  
+++  
  
The light had disappeared. But a moment later, there was a scream.  
  
"What is this now? It sounded like one of them ... Endimion? Or maybe a trap? Whatever, best thing for me is to stay here and wait for their appearance, and then I will make them pay.  
  
+++  
  
"I don't believe it ......"  
  
Minako and the others were staring at Mercury who, although on her knees was now taller than any one of them standing. It had happened suddenly; one moment, there was Sailormercury as big as usual, and in the next moment, there she was more than twice as big. And still the small green flames were covering her body giving off a strange, pale light.  
  
"This can't be ..."  
  
Rei watched in horror as Ami toppled over coming to rest on all fours. Her mouth was wide open and saliva was dropping to the ground as she was fighting to get some air. Then, it happened again; Ami's face contorted some more and accompanied by a scream quickly turning into meaningless gurgling, and her limbs and her body grew even bigger.  
  
+++  
  
"What a lucky coincident. Now I can see if the formula had worked. My attack should now be much more ...  
  
"??? What? Ugh!!! My stomach - it's burning! Heat ...... Searing ...  
  
It felt as if her guts were set ablaze. Her nerves didn't know what to do with all the pain coming from her torso; and then her entire body began to feel warm. First, it was as if sun bathing, quite pleasant, actually. Then it felt as if she was lying next to a radiator. And it got hotter. Her lungs were filled by dry, hot air, making breathing difficult.  
  
"Kyaa!!!"  
  
The searing pain suddenly spread throughout her entire body as if someone was cutting her with a thousand knives. Her heart was racing. She couldn't think anymore as there was no room in her head for anything but the pain, the heat. And the next moment, she was able to think clearly again. The pain was only a distant feeling; everything seemed to be hidden by a soothing fog.  
  
"Is this it? Is this how I am going to die? Killed by my own arrogance?   
  
"I guess I have achieved my goal then after all in a way. I won't be an obstacle to the others anymore. They will be free from that girl that has always been useless.  
  
"That shape ... Usagi? Don't worry ... no voice, I can't control my body? Usagi!!  
  
"Why this? Why do I hurt them even on the way out? Why do I have to see all this? Why can't it just end. I am a failure, why need I be tortured like that? Aaaahhhh!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, the pain was back again, the haze that had protected her was gone. A strange numbness went through her bones, an undescribable feeling. It was only a second, but then everything seemed wrong. The tree tops were closer than before and she was feeling dizzy. Focusing her clouded mind, Ami tried to move. Her body responded, but she was simply too overpowered. She began to lose her balance. The ground was approaching her face when her reflexes kicked in. Suddenly, she saw her arms. The quick movement was making her sick and everything was spinning now, but she realized that she must be standing on all fours. Her heart was feeling as if it would burst any second and the air was simply unbreathable. For a moment, Ami panicked as she realized she was suffocating, but even this thought couldn't stay in her mind beyond swept away instantly by a new wave of agony. She screamed out in her pain. But at the same time tried desperately to get some fresh air. She inhaled some of her saliva cutting short her scream and wiping away her last clear thoughts in a rush of fear and pain.  
  
+++   
  
"I have waited for ... Eh???"  
  
Seeing something white moving in the bushes, Kuntsaito had decided that the Senshi were finally ready to face him. His face full of confidence, he proudly prepared to greet the enemy. At the same time, the three super heroes on the stage combined into a single demon, its tasteless costume in terribly aggressive colors an obvious mockery of its former disguise.  
  
But as he began his welcoming speech, he realized that what he saw was not what he had expected.  
  
It was one of the Senshi alright, the one with the short hair who was not as much a fighter as the others. But she was simply huge. Even while standing on all fours, she was certainly 10m tall. In addition, she was surrounded by a sickly green glow.  
  
Even Kuntsaito was somewhat dumb founded at that sight.   
  
+++  
  
"Usagi, watch out!"  
  
As Mercury's body expanded in all directions, the other Senshi found themselves running out of space. The green flames were still there and there was a strong smell of ozone in the air, as if after a strong lightning storm.  
  
Hastily, Minako retreated, pulling Usagi with her. There was no time for any fancy maneuvering, as the quickly growing form was in effect pushing them out of their cover into the open.  
  
Kuntsaito was there, but he didn't attack but rather stared at Ami. His face was showing disbelief, his mouth open and his eyes fixed on the giantess nearby. He looked really ridiculous, but none of the Senshi was in the mood to laugh or even notice this.  
  
+++  
  
"This must be a trick of theirs. I have shown previously that my powers surpass their own by far, so they must have come up with this in order to fight me.  
  
"There are the others, normal sized. They seem to be confused though. Why? If it's not their doing, maybe Endimion? No way he could have done this. And for what purpose? Something is not right here.  
  
"I leave the rest to you."  
  
With these words, Kuntsaito turned around, his white cape billowing impressively as he quickly faded away.  
  
+++  
  
Rei and the others hadn't even noticed Kuntasito retreating. Their troubled friend was all they saw. Ami was obviously in pain, but there was no way of helping her. After all, they weren't even able to touch her and they had no idea what was really going on. And while they were watching helplessly, there was another growth spurt, making Mercury's bent-over form about 40m tall. But something had changed. The flames were gone now, and although Ami still breathed heavily, her face seemed somewhat softer, more relaxed.  
  
"Ami..."  
  
Usagi looked with sympathy at her gigantic friend, tears in her eyes. Still, it was incomprehensible, but with the flames gone, she couldn't resist the urge to embrace her friend, to soothe her. The fact that she was bug- sized in comparison and that Mercury would probably not even feel her touch (a touch since she couldn't even completely embrace one of Ami's fingers) never got into her way. She only saw a being in need, and her heart commanded her to give all the compassion she had.  
  
As she started to approach Ami (Minako had pulled her along quite some way), there was a shriek from somewhere behind her and some sort of energy missile hit Mercury's left arm. Although the attack failed to do any damage, Sailormoon turned to face the enemy, her face a mixture of sorrow and anger.  
  
+++  
  
"Lord Kuntsaito!  
  
This was certainly not an improvement. But moments ago, it was simply draining the life energy from those stupid mortals who failed to notice how they lost everything while Lord Kuntsaito was at its side, preparing to kill the Senshi once they showed up. And now, it was all alone, facing the Senshi, one of which has somehow turned into a gigantic monster.  
  
"Well, I guess I have no choice. They are distracted, this could be my chance. If I was able to take out the big one before she attacks, I might be able to get out of here alive.  
  
"Heroic Voice!"  
  
Even while shouting the command, the demon enlarged its mouth to grotesque proportions, releasing a shot of deadly sound wave in a visible bolt. It smiled proudly as it watched the missile fly towards its intended target. It was already congratulating itself as the energy impacted. - And was shocked immediately afterwards as the attack had no effect at all.  
  
"This can't be! I can't retreat! If I can't beat them, I will ...  
  
The realization of the hopelessness obliterated the demon's resolve completely. There was no use fighting the inevitable. As this insight filled its mind, its thoughts became calm, everything was alright.  
  
"Is this my executioner? She is really cute, isn't she? Even with that angry look in her face. The light - it hurts......  
  
With that the demon's consciousness dissipated.  
  
+++  
  
"Defeated again, Kuntsaito? You do know where the road of failure leads, don't you?"  
  
"Stop gloating Endimion. Only a fool faces an enemy of unknown strength. I was surprised you didn't show up there trying to mess things up again."  
  
"Why should I mess things up? I only wish to obtain the 'Visionary Silver Crystal'. And I certain don't need your simple- minded plots to get it."  
  
After seeing Endimion's form disappear in the Dark Kingdom's shadows again, Kuntsaito returned his concentration on the vision of the park he had conjured up.  
  
"That demon was a real disappointment. But maybe I can still gain some knowledge about what the hell was going on there.  
  
+++  
  
Ami's consciousness had drifted away. For how long, she couldn't tell. It was only when she felt something tickling her left arm that she realized she was still alive.  
  
"What's going on? The pain ... gone? That light ... ? Sailormoon? Where? ......... I don't believe it .......  
  
Looking for the source of the light, Ami looked down - and recognized small trees, the stage, now a toy to her and what must be tiny people lying around. And those bugs running around ... her friends? Raising her head a bit, she saw the city surrounding the park. No doubt about it, she was huge.   
  
The pain had subsided and although her heart was still racing, breathing was no longer difficult for her. Slowly, Mercury shifted her weight backwards and began standing up.  
  
"Impossible. I must be more than 100m tall, maybe 150m. How ...?  
  
"Of course, the formula. But it was simply to amplify my powers. There is no reason to believe that it could do something like this. This is a major miscalculation.  
  
"Those lights there ... the police? What am I to do? How should I explain this? Handle this? What ...  
  
"Stay focused. Stay calm Ami. You are not entirely stupid. Think clearly. There has to be a way. The formula was designed to increase your strength as a Senshi. It has no real power of itself, but simply made use of what was already there. So maybe, if you were to return to your normal form, your size may also be restored.  
  
"It's a wild guess, but there is no time for much calculations now. Well, here goes ...  
  
+++  
  
The Senshi watched as Ami slowly stood up. Seeing the movement, they stayed clear so as not to get caught up in it accidentally. Now that the giantess was standing upright, her face was practically invisible for the others as even looking up her legs being so nearby made them dizzy.  
  
The unreal situation was disturbed by the sound of sirens coming closer.  
  
"The police! What are we to do?"  
  
Minako looked doubtfully at the giant feet nearby. Was there even anything they could do but hope that Ami found a solution?  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Irrational as usual, Usagi turned to Mars for help who, of course, had no idea what she should do. While she was still trying to find a way to comfort Sailormoon, a strong light disrupted her thoughts. Shielding her eyes, she was able to see that it was Ami, who was obviously transforming. And while doing so, the shape grew smaller and smaller!  
  
As the light faded away, there stood Ami in her school uniform, as petite as usual. She looked at them happily, closed her eyes - and dropped to the ground like a bag of rags.  
  
"Ami!!!!"  
  
Usagi started towards her, but before she was there, Jupiter had already arrived. After checking their friend, Makoto looked up at Usagi.  
  
"It's alright. She is just unconscious."  
  
"We have to get out of here, now."  
  
Hearing Minako's command, Jupiter carefully picked up Ami's form and carried her away cradled in her arms like a baby. As the police arrived in the park, there was no giantess and no Senshi, only a deserted stage with several unsconscious people lying in front of it. If there hadn't been the holes where feet, knees and hands had dug into the ground, uprooting trees and bushes, all would have believed that it had been just a hallucination.   
  
+++  
  
"This incident was due to some experiment of Ami going awry. I just wonder why she would experiment on herself."  
  
Minako looked at the others who had been as surprised as she was when Ami had confessed that all this had been her own fault. Rei, Makoto, and Usagi were sitting around the table at the Hikawa Shrine. It was Rei who tried to answer the question.  
  
"She said she wanted to increase her fighting strength. Maybe she was worried about Kuntsaito."  
  
"Or maybe she ..."  
  
"You have an idea, Makoto?"  
  
"Ah, nothing. Just some absurd thought."  
  
Before Minako was able to push harder, Luna and Ami arrived.  
  
"I am sorry for keeping you all waiting. We have completed the analysis."  
  
Four pairs of eyes were practically glued on her mouth. The question they asked was all too obvious.  
  
"The agent is still in my body, and it will probably reactivate again if I transform again."  
  
"..."  
  
"And the antidote?"  
  
Minako was the one who dared to ask for the most dangerous answer.  
  
"We don't know yet. Why the formula made me grow is still a mystery to us. But Luna has promised to help me search for the reason and for a cure. I am sorry."  
  
"We will see this through. Together."  
  
Nearly crying, Ami looked at Rei and formed a feeble smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
End Case 1 


End file.
